clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ 11:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Test This is a test message -- 02:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) While you were gone... While no Chat Mods were on, I was busy taking screenshots. Dogy also spammed again as I am typing this message... UPDATE: Jonny sweared again and was acting rude. I think he needs a good long ban. ~123kitten1 (Talk) 06:29, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature OMG DUDE!! Thank you so much for the signature :) -- 03:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod Judge Please demote pj monster!! HE is rude to me and Sdg already said before we have ENOUGH chat mods BEFORE you randomly started promoting people >:( --Leader of CP Parties! (Talk) 00:29, January 5, 2013 January 2013 Poem This is boring,(my opinion) so I hope you like it! Herb once took the sun, and there was no more fun. But then it was saved, and everyone waved. But the new years has come, and once again there were no more fun. Non members are poor, when they walk out of their door. Catalogs look ugly, and they make everyone say "Pugly!" We don't know what's coming next, it might be the best. Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 08:18, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, that was pretty good, thanks. :P Maybe 2013 will get better, starting with the Prehistoric Party. :-- 08:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Delete Hey pal, I wanted to ask you, can you delete this blog post: User blog:LizardMaster178/Llove Kuwait: Not the most responsible chat moderator... I find this blog post really ignorant, and its most likely going to start an argument. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 06:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sure thing, thanks for notifying me. ;) :-- 02:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) You are Invited Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 07:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) hi Hi! --Lamp6 (talk) 02:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Friends Would you like to be my friend--Lamp6 (talk) 02:10, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Friends Thanks so much:D --Lamp6 (talk) 02:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Animation Hey! I saw you turned jacks arrow animation into a self working animation. Could you do one for me. I made the sprites. * * * * * * * * Thanks in advance! 18:21, January 11, 2013‎ (UTC) Contact Admin Bug On the Club_Penguin_Wiki:Contact_admin page, ShrimpPin is still on it. Aren't you going to remove him, because he quit and is not an Admin anymore. 01:56, January 12, 2013‎ (UTC) :Done. Thanks for notifying me. :-- 02:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::One day people are going to think your an idiot because you talk on your own user page. :P ::-- :::*you're :3 :::-- 02:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey, hey.youcp, I really thank you for fixing my signature. The drop down button was not working. Thanks for helping me. 18:02, January 12, 2013‎ (UTC) Chat Mod Calendar The calendar has been 24 hours for Shadows so now it is time to give the next person their trial. 03:29, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Wait! Ignore what I just said! He still has 2 hours! Sorry to bother you. : 03:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Calendar Time is up for Custard (Leader of CP Parties!) as a chat mod on the calendar so now it is Adventuer65's turn :P 06:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Request for Demotion Hi, believe or not but I want to be demoted from chat moderator! Long story but I don't want to be one anymore but I would still like to keep my rollback rights 01:57, January 21, 2013‎ (UTC) Awkwardpuppy Reminder Hey pal, Remember when I gave you the rare accounts "Make Up Dude" and "Awkwardpuppy"? Well today I made Awkwardpuppy a MEMBER! There's a lot of rare items on the account "for members". So feel free to use it! If you forgot the password notify me when to come on chat, and I will remind you the password! 18:40, January 21, 2013‎ (UTC) Protecting You forgot to unprotect the List of known Moderators page. 17:59, January 26, 2013‎ (UTC) :This page already contains large list. It's possible someone will add his penguin or a fake penguin, without others to notice. Higher moderation is achieved by letting users add a new section in the talk page, include the mod name, and add a source for it. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:22, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Good thinking, Penguin-Pal. ::-- 03:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::: Well, make an Archive Page. For ex, List of known Moderators/Archive. -Batreeqah Grounded Ok so right now I'm on my iPod so sorry for any errors. Anyways, mom saw my report card today and she wasn't too happy so now I'm grounded for a month. (Sheesh you make one D...) So I'm going to be away from the wiki for a while, not my decision, of course. So I won't be able edit much or be able to come on chat. I will try to sneak my iPod in the bathroom every once in a while to see what's up. Until then I need you to tell all the other admins why I am away so I don't get demoted or anything like that. Also, if you could leave a message on my talk page every now and then so I can know what is going on from time to time that would be nice. Well until then, see you later! Maybe if I'm good over the next few weeks I might be let off early, but I don't know for sure. -- 23:51, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, I'll be back to the wiki Monday! :-- 01:18, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Awesome, I'll see you then! ::-- 01:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Questionz I can haz our wiki signed up for http://www.wikia.com/Choose_Your_Alliance? P.S. haz done vandalism on here and never got blocked. -- 02:08, January 30, 2013‎ (UTC) Lock this Template Page As you Know, the Club Penguin Wiki page is locked. I have found a loophole that lets me edit the portals, so...It isn't really locked unless you lock the portal page. So, you should consider locking Template:Mainpage-portal <-That page. Well, Bye! ~ 23:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Friend Hello, I am trying to friend all the admins on this wiki. I already have Penguin-Pal, Dps04 and Apj26 on my friend list. I have sent you a friend request and it would be great if you could add me! Thingy ma questions 1. Ish it allowed for non-admins to give me warning messages 2. can youish delete File:Hipster Hightops buy.png and the photos of obtaining the item and it being put in your inventory message on White Untied Sneakers -- 22:01, February 2, 2013‎ (UTC) :What is so bad about uploading a picture, Dororo? Its not containing any bad content, and it is related to the article. Dororo, stop acting nuts. ○.○ :-- 22:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Thingy ma questions Kk, so is it vandalism if I removed it. Incase it isnt, then I would like to tell you, kitten added a warning message to my talk page. -- 22:18, February 2, 2013‎ Something you might find interesting.. Hi Hey.you, Remember the CP Items item links? Well, it has another property you might want to hear about: using pointers. A pointer is used in HTML documents for going 1 folder down in the website. It is written like this: ../ For instance, you can go directly to the igloo icons directory, like: http://cpitems.com/items/media/furniture/furniture.swf?id=../../igloo/buildings/icons/58 Or directly to the furniture sprites: http://cpitems.com/items/media/furniture/furniture.swf?id=../sprites/4 Hope this helps ;) you can make a blog about this, if you want. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:51, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Please delete Batreeqah (article). 00:34, February 8, 2013‎ (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Deletion Okay. Thanks for the heads-up! ^_^ '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Hello There, Please come on this wiki's chat Hi, you have to come with me for a talk. thanks! P.S. Please Reply ASAP! --GrandCroconaw66 (Talk) 03:38, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Block Hello, Hey.youcp. I would like to request a block- On me. I wish for it to be 2 days, for breaking 2 rules of the policy. Threatening and asking for ages. I understand I have to face the consequences now. Please accept this. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 16:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) POTM Hello, nominated me to be POTM. I hope you are very aware of that. :I'm sure Hey.youcp knows that. However, you DID try to nominate yourself for patroller, which of course is against the rules. So you have done it in the past. :P :-- 03:12, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Image Backgrounds I found out how to take off image backgrounds in Publisher 2010. Mistake Sorry for removing your comment. My mistake. Thanks! Reconsider pl0x Could I kindly ask of you to reconsider your ban? I had a very bad day, really bad, and I was just reckless and wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, this won't ever happen again. Mech MouseXoNius(talk) 03:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Old Penguin Chat Emote Ok Hey.youcp little problem. I was looking through Penguin Chat 3 photos and I came across this image of Rsnail using that emote here. I zoomed in and the shine on the tongue is pink not orange. So that proves Old Laugh 2 (pink shade tongue) was in Penguin Chat 3. The image you showed me earlier on chat, here, is actually from Penguin Chat (I have no idea why that image is on the Penguin Chat 3 article). That means Penguin Chat, Penguin Chat 3, and Club Penguin all used this same emote. So where the other Old Laugh emoticon comes in...I have no idea. Your on your own. :P Kthanxbai. -- Blogs > S h u r o w < Talk 04:52, February 26, 2013 (UTC)